


Stubborn

by i_finally_have_an_ao3_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account/pseuds/i_finally_have_an_ao3_account
Summary: Shintarou’s boyfriend is the most annoying human being he’s ever met—no exaggeration. His throat may be the slightest bit itchy but that’s certainly not any reason to cause alarm.Midorima Shintarou, a doctor and full-grown adult living with his long-time boyfriend, should be better at taking care of himself when he's sick.He's not. Lucky for him Takao is very doting.





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> slightly inspired by [these](http://loose-leaf-teacanons.tumblr.com/post/128726185348/id-love-to-see-13-or-14-for-hoozuki-and-whoever) [two](http://loose-leaf-teacanons.tumblr.com/post/154978190968/midotaka-for-the-fluff-meme) headcanons because stubborn shin-chan is canon shin-chan ;p
> 
> un-beta'd and probs horrifically so because i am sick myself lol. (hopefully having this sit in my drafts for months means i caught the brunt of the errors??? ~~probs not tho and i apologize for that /o\~~ )

It starts with a tickle in his throat. The discomfort is mild but tolerable, despite it affecting his voice. Takao notices it immediately as Shintarou gets ready for work.

“Shin-chan, your cheeks are red.”

“I’m just bundled up for the cold weather.”

“You keep sniffling.”

“Whatever it is you're cooking must be irritating my senses.”

“Your voice is rough.”

“Because you keep provoking me, fool,” he huffs. Shintarou’s boyfriend is the most annoying human being he’s ever met—no exaggeration. His throat may be the slightest bit itchy but that’s certainly not any reason to cause alarm. “I’m clearly losing my voice because you're unnecessarily noisy and I’m the only one who will tell you to be quiet.”

Takao hums, pursing his lips to the side before reaching up a hand towards Shintarou’s face. He must be improving his agility because Shintarou is barely able to dodge Takao’s fingers, knuckles resting gently against Shintarou’s (admittedly warm) forehead.

“ _Tsk,_ ” Takao clucks. “You’re really burning up, Shin-chan. You should stay home –”

“Absolutely not, in fact,” he argues. “I have much to accomplish today and it will only get busier if I don’t get to them earlier.”

Shintarou attempts to hide a sniffle by reaching up to adjust his glasses. He clears his throat for good measure. Surely Takao won’t notice a thing because he’s definitely not suffering from an illness like the common flu anyway.

His boyfriend shoots him a flat look, eyes clearly unimpressed. Whatever, he’s a fool for thinking something is wrong with Shintarou in the first place.

“You’d go to work even if I tried stopping you, huh?”

Shintarou levels his gaze, replying with a single nod. Takao sighs.

“Well,” he muses, “if you’re really set on leaving, I guess I can’t stop you.”

“Good,” Shintarou mutters, the word catching slightly from how parched he suddenly feels. He clears his throat again. “I’m off then.”

Picking up his briefcase, he closes the door behind him with Takao calling out, “Have a good day!”

* * *

He comes home earlier than usual with a migraine and explicit instructions from Nurse Shimizu to take it easy. Takao greets him at the door with boisterous laughter.

“Shut up, Takao.”

“You didn’t even make it half a day!”

“Stop laughing and let me in, damn it.”

As Shintarou toes off his shoes for his slippers, Takao teases, “I told you to just stay at home, Shin-chan.”

Shintarou sneezes, having just enough energy to stick his elbow into Takao’s stomach.

“ _Ow!_ Jeez, Shin-chan, I was just saying.”

He rolls his eyes. Even though he’s so dizzy he can barely see straight at least his aim is still acute as ever.

“You can keep your mouth shut,” he grumbles, but even to his ears he knows his tone lacks its usual sternness.

He sneezes, and then sneezes again. And again. And again. He clears his throat with a frown, wiping his nose with the back of his wrist.

Takao places a gentle palm on the small of his back, pushing him towards their room.

“Come on, Shin-chan,” he chirps, “let’s get you to bed.”

Shintarou is bullied into bed with minimal protest, changing into last night’s pyjamas and following a condensed version of his nightly routine. He places his glasses on the sidetable before sliding his nightcap on.

The entire time Takao hems and haws about Shintarou needing to rest. At this point he’s too exhausted to care about being coddled. He allows Takao to tuck him into the sheets, dropping a kiss to his forehead. His boyfriend’s lips are a comfort against his sweaty skin.

It’s not long until he falls asleep.

* * *

Shintarou awakes to the tickle in his throat full-on phlegmy and gross. He smacks his lips to rid the cottony feeling in his mouth, unfortunately hyperaware of sinuses clogging in his nostrils. He vaguely recalls getting up to relieve himself at some point, but otherwise he’s been asleep since he returned to bed.

He hates when Takao is right.

He turns towards the _snick_ of the door opening, gaze landing on a blurry figure with a mop of black hair. Instinctively, Shintarou reaches for his glasses on his bedside table.

“Ah, good morning, Shin-Chan!”

Shintarou grimaces— _is it morning already?_

He’s still reaching out for his glasses, hand flopping clumsily along the surface of the bedside table, when Takao says, “Don’t worry about your glasses, Shin-chan, because you’ll be in bed all day anyway.”

Shintarou ignores this, fingers finally landing on familiar frames. He slips on his glasses, feeling snot dripping out of his nose. He sniffs embarrassingly loud to try to stop the flow of mucus to no avail.

He sits up, moving sluggishly, suddenly aware of how heavy his body feels. He only stops because he’s hit with a sneeze, and he barely gets his hand to his face on time to cover his mouth.

“Bless you,” Takao says as Shintarou feels the bed dip next to his waist. Takao’s steady hands slowly lift him up to a sitting position. He sniffs again, rubbing at his nose in frustration.

“Tissue.” When Shintarou finally looks at him he sees Takao holding a tissue box out to him.

“Thank you,” he says with a gruff voice, the words tearing at his throat.

He barely hears Takao admonishing him (“Don’t talk, Shin-chan, _jeez._ ”) when he sneezes again, harder this time. Shintarou absolutely regrets every decision that's led to this.

“Bless you,” Takao repeats, and if Shintarou’s esophagus didn’t feel like it would be ripped apart at another word he’d tell Takao to stop saying it. Simple blessings will not help him now, and the thought makes him anxious to know his placement in today’s horoscope. He blows his nose into the tissue, the sound unpleasant even to his own ears.

When he finishes, he sees Takao with a hand outstretched; Shintarou wordlessly passes his tissue. It’s then he notices that Takao has a pair of disposable gloves on as he deals with Shintarou’s garbage, and after that Shintarou finally sees the tray of items on his bedside table that certainly wasn’t there earlier.

Takao returns his attention to Shintarou by placing the tray onto his lap. He takes in the bowl of steaming rice porridge flanked by a smaller bowl of miso, accompanied by a cup of tea, a spoon, and a disposable medical mask. He sees that the tray also holds one of his miniature frog figures, which he recognizes from his desk.

“Today’s lucky item,” Takao explains. “I know it’s small, but I figured I’d ask before I started going through your lucky item cabinet and took Kerosuke out.” Shintarou gives him a nod in approval, and Takao replies with a smile.

“Cancer is in last place today.”

Shintarou lets a heavy sigh escape him. Takao’s responding chuckle shakes the bed and Shintarou glares at him.

“Don’t look at me like that, Shin-chan,” he giggles. “Just eat up and rest like I told you to in the first place.”

Shintarou nods, accepting his fate for the day, and looks down on his plate. He claps his hands together, hoarsely whispers, “ _Ittadakimasu._ ”

As he eats, Takao leans in to press a lingering kiss to his temple. “I’ll be back with Kerosuke in a sec, Shin-chan.” He stands up and shoots him a soft smile. “Enjoy your meal.”

Shintarou is halfway through his porridge when Takao returns with his beloved frog figure.

“ _Ta-da!_ ”

Takao places Kerosuke on Shintarou’s bedside table. Shintarou nods his thanks, and Takao takes a seat on the bed once more. He breathes a small sigh when he feels the back of Takao’s hand brush against his forehead, cool fingers a balm on his overheated skin.

Takao hums his concern. “You’re burning up,” he says, as if Shintarou can’t feel the fever taking over his body—his headache stops him from rolling his eyes. Takao stands up again. “I'll be back in a few minutes once you finish up, alright?”

Shintarou nods once more and Takao leaves without another word. He turns back to his meal; the porridge burns his tongue a little, but it doesn’t matter since he can’t taste it anyway. He drinks his miso and tea before they turn cold, their warmth mercifully seeping into his system.

He just manages out _gochisousama_ when Takao comes back, thermometer in hand. He also has what Shintarou assumes are antibiotics from their medicine cupboard, as well as a water bottle.

“I see you’re all done,” Takao observes, and Shintarou replies with a small nod. “Okay, here are your meds.” He presents what are indeed their antibiotics. As Shintarou takes the medication, wincing at the cold burn of the water down his throat, Takao lifts the tray off his lap. “You can go back to sleep now—just put the thermometer under your armpit,” he instructs, “and I’ll get rid of this.”

Shintarou does as he says, dutifully inserting thermometer under his arm. Just before Takao exits the room he asks, “Do you want a towel for your forehead?” Shitarou nods. “Another blanket too?” Another nod. “Alright.”

When Takao leaves, Shintarou removes his glasses, placing them carefully next to Kerosuke. Then, he slips his mask over his nose and mouth before finally laying down.

He’s about halfway asleep when he feels the weight of another, heavier blanket being spread atop his body, followed by a wet cloth pressing gently onto his forehead. He hums his thanks, despite the protest in his throat.

The last thing Shintarou remembers before drifting off is Takao’s lips on his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♥♥♥
> 
> kudos clear my sinuses and comments will be given tea or soup because that's all i've had since i caught this flu（ ＊о＊"）


End file.
